


Voltron: The Broadway Musical

by orphan_account



Series: Voltron Fics, 'Cause Why Not? [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Just a prompt, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, Newsies and Voltron crossover, Voltron, check it out, could be more, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So...you folks ready for a wild ride?I had this idea after watching Newsies for the fifth time in a row, about creating a Voltron-Newsies crossover.That idea sound good? Good. Help me create this wild ride by checking it out and voting on the characters and relationships!





	Voltron: The Broadway Musical

Hey everybody! If you haven't watched Newsies:The Musical on Netflix yet, go do so!! Or, if you haven't watched Voltron yet, GO DO SO!!

So, now that you've seen both of these, we can continue.

I've had this idea floating in my head for a while, so I decided to get it out after watching Newsies for the fifth time. I wanted to do a Newsies inspired Voltron fic, but I need some help. Vote in the comments about relationships and characters, to help me develop the plot! It's going to be in the Newsies universe, but have Voltron characters. Remember, not everything will be picked. If Shance is the top vote, I most likely won't do it, since I don't ship Shance. This isn't hate, just my personal prefrences. Most of the votes WILL be used, though. But, let's say Shance IS the top vote. I'll incorporate some shance content, but the end result will be up to me. 

Make sure to vote to help the story out, and help me to understand my readers better!

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

Characters: Who's going to be who?

(NOTE: the characters genders CAN be switched! If you want Keith to be Katherine, then sure! He'll still be a guy)  
(NOTE: Dead characters can be alive. Ex. Alfor)  
(NOTE: If you have any other questions: ask me in the comments with your vote)

Jack Kelly:  
Katherine Plummer:  
Davey Jacobs:  
Les Jacobs:  
Crutchie:  
Joe Pulizter:  
Medda Larkins:  
Spot Conlin:  
Weisel:  
Oscar Delancy:  
Morris Delancy:  
Theodore Rosevelt:  
Race:  
Specs:  
Romeo:  
Other Newsies:

Relationships: Where's the love going to be?

MAIN: Jack Kelly x Katherine Plummer: ____ x ____

OTHER (if wanted): Jack Kelly x Davey Jacobs: ___ x ___

OTHER (if wanted): Jack Kelly x Crutchie: ___ x ___

SUPPORTING (platonic sibling): Davey Jacobs x Les Jacobs: ___ x ___

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

Thank you!! Every comment counts. PLEASE try to keep all of your votes in one comment!! It helps me stay organized!

If you have any question, let me know and I'll answer them for you!!


End file.
